fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kiyama Ichino
Kiyama Ichino (ルーシー市野) is a mage. He is 2nd youngest of the three and is the only one to know element type magic though both him and Indiana know slayer magic and both of their's relate to God and Devil meaning it's related to Heaven and Hell Aka Good and Evil. He is also a Wizard saint. Appearance He has Blonde hair with Brown eyes and he wears a black jacket that has different logo's on it while he also wear's a white t-shirt with Khaki pants with a Yellow belt he also has his Sora No Kaze Mark on his chest. He also has a wizard saints cape in which he only wears when he is on saint missions. Personality He is calm though half the time he is lazy though the only time he isn't lazy is when he is with his boyfriend Nathaniel Black. Equipment *'Wind Sword': Is a sword he uses to gather up his wind aura especially if he is about to use his wind magic. Magic and Abilities Dead Star Magic This magic allows the user to incorporate the remnants of a dead star into their body, typically in the form of the energy generated by white dwarves, which is white with a slight bluish tint. Sky God Slayer Magic (Female form only) (天空の滅神魔法 Tenkū no Metsujin Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Ancient Spell, and a type of God Slayer Magic that utilizes the element of air. Climate Magic (天候魔法, Tenkō Mahō) is a magic that you use the power of rain, sun, snow, wind and lightning based elements to either create like a Scenery or comes in handy if its used to make things like a Snowflake shield or even something like Lightning spikes from the ground or even strong blizzards. *'Snowflake Shield' in which Kiyama calls forth the weather snow and it would start to form into a Snowflake shield in which can reflect long range attacks though close range can cause it to break through. *'Lightning Spikes' in which Kiyama will call for the power of the lightning in which lightning strikes the ground for a second which when an a opponent walks around the area where the spikes are they will appear and will either spike and shock the opponent or even paralyze the opponent depending on how many a person would touch at once. *'Wind Barrier' is where Kiyama would create a giant wind tornado appear around the opponent in which the opponent is stuck and his magical abilities renders useless and it's design for who ever is caught in it to only use hand to hand combat and weapons and if someone hits into the barrier it causes them to gain an slicing since the wind can slice through. *'Tornado Hurricane' is where Kiyama would gather alot of wind aura around his sword as he would then make two circle motions in which creates 2 hurricanes in which makes destruction while heading for an opponent and if it hits will cause wind cuts on the opponents body. Category:Mage